


Time

by arsenic_bite



Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_bite/pseuds/arsenic_bite
Summary: Time is a fickle thing, some times it passes too slowly, and others too fast.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not really written in the middle of the night but y’know.

Ten. My life had started to take a turn for the worst, minutes stretching into hours, every task impossibly long.

  
Nine. Stress had started to take its hold. There were days where I couldn’t forget and ones that I already had.

  
Eight. This was a gray year, time seemed stuck and the weather never changed.

  
Seven. New school, new grade, everyone was talking and moving and so, so fast.

  
Six. A new school was a promising yet scary proposal.

  
Five. Computer games on big white screens and friend’s scabbed up hands.

  
Four. The scar on my knee is all I can remember.

  
Three. A long day gave birth to a trip to Disneyland.

  
Two. I wish I remembered.

  
One. Start.


End file.
